


Playing dirty.

by onlyna (robs)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pirates!AU, kids!AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/onlyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I pirati giocano sporco, capitano.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing dirty.

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per l'iniziativa "[AU!Ziall Fest.](https://www.facebook.com/groups/WankiFic/doc/482301418517748/) del gruppo [Wanki!Fic](https://www.facebook.com/groups/WankiFic/).

“Boom! Boom!”   
L'acqua della piscina nel giardino degli Styles si sta agitando così forte da schizzare oltre i bordi, durante quel pomeriggio afoso d'estate, mentre Niall insegue Zayn con una spada gonfiabile in mano e una ridicola benda sull'occhio sinistro. Louis ride dell'amico, seduto su un asciugamano poco lontano con Harry accoccolato al suo fianco, e squittisce qualcosa di incomprensibile quando Nick punta la pompa dell'acqua nella loro direzione mentre Liam apre il rubinetto già con un sorriso di scuse sul volto.   
“Arrenditi, Zayn, non riuscirai mai ad avere la mia nave!” strilla intano Niall, ignorando la battaglia d'acqua e le grida di Harry e Louis quando finalmente riesce a bloccare l'altro nell'angolo della piscina più lontano dagli amici. “Ti ho preso!” esclama eccitato, brandendo la spada con entrambe le mani per portare la punta contro il suo petto, un sorriso orgoglioso e sdentato sul viso rotondo.   
Zayn si guarda un paio di volte intorno, cercando una via di fuga, e sospira quando capisce di essere davvero in trappola: l'ammutinamento non è andato come previsto, il capitano Niall è riuscito a sconfiggerlo. Non vuole arrendersi però, anche se tutto sembra perduto, e cerca disperatamente un modo per uscire dalla terribile situazione: se il capitano vince, dovrà essere il mozzo sulla nave e fare tutto quello che gli verrà ordinato dagli altri cinque: Louis lo costringerà sicuramente a fare cose stupide, Harry a togliersi il costume, Nick a umiliarsi e Liam a... be', non è sicuro di cosa gli farà fare Liam, non lo conosce ancora abbastanza per saperlo. Niall è un mistero per lui, invece, e non vuole rischiare. Il suo cervello lavora frenetico per alcuni attimi, la punta della spada di Niall ancora premuta contro il petto, prima che ripensi a come Louis riesca sempre a distrarre Harry, e come Liam riesca ogni volta a distogliere Nick dai suoi piani: un bacio.   
Niall lo sta guardando con un sorrisone gigantesco stampato in faccia, gli occhi brillanti per la felicità di essere riuscito a vincere, e squittisce quando Zayn colpisce la spada con un braccio solo per poi avventarglisi contro; ci mette un attimo a capire che le loro bocche sono schiacciate l'una contro l'altra, e che le mani dell'amico gli stanno tenendo ferma la testa.   
Ha gli occhi sgranati quando Zayn lo lascia andare, palesemente soddisfatto della riuscita del suo piano, e si ricorda cosa stava cercando di fare solo quando è la sua stessa spada, in mano al suo avversario, ad essere puntata contro di lui da Zayn.   
“Ho vinto io,” dice, le guance appena arrossate perché quello che ha dato a Niall è stato il suo primo bacio e non è sicuro che sia stato uno spreco o no, e l'amico sgrana ancora di più gli occhi.   
“Hai barato! Non è giusto, hai barato!” lo accusa, imbronciandosi e dandosi dello stupido per essere caduto nella sua trappola, battendo i piedi in acqua e sollevando nuovi schizzi.   
“I pirati giocano sporco, capitano,” sorride appena Zayn, prima di abbracciare completamente dal nulla l'amico e dirigersi verso le altre due coppiette che ormai sono sporche di fango dalla testa ai piedi.


End file.
